Legends Of Tomorrow Season Three
Legends Of Tomorrow Season Three is the third season of Legends Of Tomorrow. It deals with the events after the cyborg villain Amazo and the Black Dragon Society who colluded with him, a new threat emerges. Dr. Jefferson Pierce (Michael B. Jordan) , an unconventional and charming scientist , is thrust into the action upon making a shocking discovery – the Legends are scattered throughout time." Once reunited, the Legends continue their new mission to protect the timeline from temporal aberrations – unusual changes to history that spawn potentially catastrophic consequences. When Jefferson, the grandson of J.L.A member Booster Gold , unexpectedly finds himself with powers, he must overcome his own insecurities and find the hero within himself. Ultimately, the Legends will clash with foes both past and present, to save the world from a mysterious new threat. It airs on the CW Created By Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kriesburg, Phil Klemmer It aired in 2018-2019 Cast * Luc Roderique as Professor Jason Rutsch / Firestorm- 22/22 * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer / The Atom-22/22 * Arthur Darvill as Captain Rip Hunter- 11/22 * Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm- 22/22 * Caity Lotz as Sara Kyle / White Cat- 22/22 * Wentworth Miller as Alex Trent / Bloodsport- 22/22 * Ciara Renee as Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl- 20/22 * Sam Worthington as Carter Hall / Hawkman- 19/22 (Final Season) * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Mari McCabe- Palmer / Vixen- 22/22 * Nick Zano as Dr. Nate Heywood / Citizen Steel-22/22 * Jesse Spencer as Buddy Baker / Animal Man- 22/22 * Michael B. Jordan as Dr. Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning- 22/22 * Topher Grace as Ralph Dibny / Elongated Man- 22/22 Recurring * Matt Letscher as Rebirth Vril-Dox / Brainiac- 15/22 * Anna Sophia Robb as Courtney Whitmore / Star-Girl- 20/22 * Masie Richardson- Sellers as Karen Duncan / Bumblebee- 21/22 * Tristin Mays as Jennifer Hayden / Jade- 3/22 * Matthew MacCaull as Michael Carter- Pierce / Booster Gold- 4/22 * Victoria Justice as Scandal Savage- 6/22 * Neal McDonough as Damian Darhk- 9/22 * Dominic Purcell as Rebirth Lester Buchinsky / The Electrocutioner- 6/22 * John Barrowman as William Dent / Prometheus- 8/22 * Oded Fehr as Rebirth Ra's Al Ghul- 9/22 * Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Lilith- 5/22 * Ray Stevenson as Time Remnant Vandal Savage- 3/22 * Brenton Thwaites as Grant Emerson / Damage- 3/22 * Cody Saintgnue as Hank Hall / Hawk- 3/22 * Graham Philips as Don Hall / Dove- 2/22 * Alan Tudyk as 1960's Henry Heywood / Commander Steel- 3/22 * Damian Lewis as Pat Dugan / S.T.R.I.P.E- 2/22 * Jude Law as 1960's Wesley Dodds / Sandman- 2/22 * Tobin Bell as 1980's Wesley Dodds / Sandman- 1/22 * Luke Evans as Anton Cross / Dr. Midnight- 3/22 * Ewan McGregor as Jason Blood / Etrigan- 1/22 * Nicholas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman- 2/22 * Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne / Batman- 3/22 * David Ramsey as Lucius Fox / Batwing- 2/22 * Melissa Benoist as Barbara Gordon- 2/22 * Violet Beane as Jessie Hamilton / Powergirl- 1/23 * Gemma Arterton as Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman- 1/22 * Osiric Chau as Ryan Choi / The Atom ll- 2/22 * Dean Cain as Christopher Garrick / Superman- 2/22 Episodes # "Out Of Time"- In 2018, scientist Jefferson Pierce enlists COO Bruce Wayne, and Clark Kent's help in locating the Waverider after it was caught in a nuclear blast in 1962. The trio find the sunken ship with only Alex aboard in stasis, who tells them what happened after being revived. Meanwhile, Jefferson recruits Ray Palmer, and his fiancee Mari McCabe, to join the Legends again in order to help Jefferson find the rest of the team members. Ray decides to recruit Ronnie Raymond, he is revived because of Clark changing the timeline, Buddy Baker, Mari's old friend, and is a hero called Animal Man, a professor named Jason Rutsch who now learns that he and Ronnie are the new Firestorm and Ralph Dibny, a criminal who decides to join the team to make a life for himself. Rip's team— Alex, Nate, Sara, Kendra and Carter —traveled through time dealing with "aberrations" in history. They learned that a nuclear bomb would be detonated in New York City in 1962. The team discovered Damian Darkh, working with communists , was behind the attack. Sara attempted to kill Darhk to prevent Selina's death, but Darhk escaped and launched his sole atomic bomb toward New York from a U-boat. Rip chose to scatter the team throughout time, except for the injured Alex , to save their lives while he intercepted the bomb with the Waverider and saved New York. In the present, Alex, Jefferson, Ronnie, Buddy, Jason and Ralph use the Waverider to travel through time and rescue everyone, but fail to find any trace of Rip. After fixing events in 1962, to prevent the communists from making a nuclear bomb, the team is confronted by the Justice League of America (JLA) . Meanwhile, Darhk is shown to be working with Vril-Dox. # "The Justice League Of America"- The Justice League captures the team, believing them to be communist spies. Jefferson reveals that he is the grandson of JLA member Booster Gold. After the JLA is assigned a mission to obtain information on communist Captain Baron Krieger , they release the team and strongly advise them to leave 1962. The JLA learns that Krieger intends to trade away an amulet in Lee Harvey Oswald's possession; his trade partner turns out to be Vril-Dox , who has given him a sample of the serum with which he intends to barter. Jefferson soon discovers that the JLA dies on this mission, so the team travels back to rescue them. While the teams collect the amulet and fight the communists, Krieger uses the serum on himself and turns into a monstrous superhuman. He manages to capture Ray and JLA members, Karen and Courtney Whitmore. Ray offers to replicate the formula to save Karen and Courtney. The teams then attack the Communist base, save Ray, Karen and Courtney and take down Krieger. However, hemophiliac Jefferson is critically injured in the process. Ray saves him by using the modified serum he developed. After the team departs, Vril-Dox as Brainiac appears at the JLA headquarters and stabs Henry Heywood to erase him from the timeline before stealing the amulet. A dying Henry whispers "time traveler" to Karen. # "Samurai"- Karen and Courtney stows away on the Waverider and attacks Alex , believing him responsible for Henry's death. Jefferson stops her using his newly-developed ability to convert his body to an electricity like form. Sara convinces Karen and Courtney that a rogue time traveler is likely to blame for the murder. An accident during Ray, and Nate's testing of Jefferson's abilities throws both men into the time vortex and strands them in 17th-century feudal Japan. Jefferson is found and cared for by Masako Yamashiro, the betrothed of shogun 'Tokugawa Ieyasu '''whose samurai capture Ray. Sara, Karen, Alex, Courtney, Carter, Kendra, Mari ,Buddy, and Ralph rescue Ray from Tokugawa, who uses the Atom suit against them. They meet up with a recovered Jefferson, , who does not want to leave Masako to Tokugawa's mercy. They defend Masako's village from the samurai, while Ray and Jefferson defeat Tokugawa by destroying the Atom suit. Jefferson, Karen, and Courtney officially join the team. Meanwhile, Ronnie and Rutsch discover a hidden armory inside the ship and a secret message from Clark Kent from 2058 intended for Rip and forbidden from the crew. # "Assembly"- In 1988, Vril Dox offers Damian Darkh to join him, which Darhk declines. Aboard the ''Waverider, Jefferson discovers an aberration in 1988 involving the INF treaty signing. The team infiltrates the White House as tourists and find Darhk, Ra's Al Ghul, and a younger William Dent as one of the treaty negotiators. Sara again attempts to kill him, which alerts White House security and forces the team to make a very public escape. They soon learn that Darhk is making his own secret deal with the KGB. Returning to the White House during a State dinner, they discover him making an exchange with KGB agents for a box with an unknown item. The team defeat Darhk's men and the Russians. Sara confronts Darhk, but spares his life. Instead, she reveals his future to torture him: his master plan's failure, his wife's murder, and his own eventual death. Vril-Dox whisks Darhk away, but not before Sara steals the box from him. She realizes the team is up against a time-traveling kryptonian. Unnerved by Sara's revelation, Darhk insists on teaming up with Vril , and the two enter the time stream. # "Mystical"- The team travel to the year 1520 and respond to an aberration , where they discover Hernán Cortés has conquered a town in Medieval England.Jefferson reveals to the team that in 1520, Lilith is the cause of the Spanish conquest of the Aztec Empire. Sara instructs Jefferson, Alex, Nate, Courtney, Ronnie, and Jason go undercover as apart of the Aztec empire. Jefferson gets himself kidnapped, and discovers that he works for someone only known as Faust. Sara, Kendra, Ray, Karen ,Mari, Buddy, and Ralph go after Faust, but are attacked by Lilith and a woman known as Morgaine Le Fey. Buddy activates his powers, but learns that Lilith's magic is more superior. The team are about to get killed, until a man in the form of a demon banishes Lilith, and Morgaine sending them back to a Castle. He reveals himself as Jason Blood, a vigilante knight who was cursed to transform into a demon. Lilith murders Hernán, and resurrects Faust in a new body in order to cause a war. The Legends team up with Jason, and they continue fighting the the possessed soldiers. Jason becomes Etrigan wants more, and traps Lilith in a magic box. Firestorm then destroys Morgaine, by blasting her. In the end, Sara gives Jason an offer to join the Legends, but he declines saying that he's better working alone, and that they will keep in touch, as he watches the Waverider take off. Later, Scandal Savage exits a time ship, and meets with Vril-Dox, saying that the team are going to the year 1865. # "Outlaw Country"- The team learns of an aberration in Colorado, 1865 where they save Greg Saunders AKA The Vigilante from execution. He reveals that he is fighting an outlaw boss named Quentin Turnbull. Jefferson and Nate reveals that the aberration is Turnbull leading the Western US in its secession to form the "Turnbull Country." The team learns that Turnbull is extracting dwarf star, which Ray used for his A.T.O.M. suit, and that Turnbull is planning to destroy a critical mountain pass connecting the Eastern US to the West, stopping the US Army from supplying the West. While Sara and Greg engage Turnbull, Alex, Kendra, Carter, and Karen, and Nate destroy the mine and Jefferson uses his powers to stop the train. Instead of killing Turnbull, Greg decides to deliver him to the authorities. With the dwarf star reappropriated, Ray plans to rebuild his suit and shows Jefferson the suit he has made for the latter. Karen decides to teach Alex to control his anger. Jason and Ronnie deduce that, due to the former's interaction with his mother, he may have altered the past. Sara tells the team that they need to return to 2018 to help their friends. # "Starro The Conqueror!"- Jefferson, Alex, Karen, Courtney, Barbara and Pete travel back to the first Joining / Starro invasion of Earth in Oregon, 1952. The Legends successfully capture a Joining soldier for information, but are themselves captured by federal agents. While in custody, they learn from the Joining soldier that the aliens arrived to assess the threat humanity posed now that Meta-Humans have appeared. Barbara and Pete rescue the Legends and help set the Joining soldier free. Meanwhile in Metropolis 2018, the team learns that the Starro knows about Clark's manipulation of the timeline, and that they demand his surrender in exchange for peace. After the Legends return, the team discovers that Starro, and The Joining's weapon is a bomb that will kill all Meta-Humans on Earth, with millions of collateral human casualties. The teams dissuade Clark from surrendering, with Pete reconciling with him. They manage to destroy the bomb and force Starro and the Joining to retreat using pain-inflicting nanotechnology. Pete gives Wonder Woman his number, in case she ever needs their help. Jason convinces Ronnie not to tell the others that his wife and daughter, are aberrations of the timeline. # "Assembled"- Vril, Darkh, William Dent, Ra's Al Ghul, and Lilith arrive in Chicago, 1927, and ally with Al Capone. Learning of the aberration, the Legends arrive and manage to keep Capone from murdering Eliot Ness. Ness is critically injured, so the team decides to obtain vital information on Capone's operation to secure history. Meanwhile, Alex gets visited by a past version of Lester Buchinsky (Dominic Purcell), who is revealed to be in league with Vril Dox. He tells Alex that he is not a hero, and that he should become a criminal again. Sara and Jason are abducted by Vril during their infiltration and raid on Capone's club. William offers Sara a chance to change her past in return for the amulet she took from Darhk in 1988, but she refuses. The team rescues the captives, but "Jason" turns out to be a disguised Vril, , who searches the Waverider at super-speed for the amulet while William and Ra's attack the ship directly. Vril barely escapes revenge at Karen's hand, but Sara surrenders the amulet for Jason's safety. The Legends succeed in correcting the timeline. Vril later shows his partners that the completed amulet projects a holographic map that can locate the Spear of Destiny, which is able to "rewrite reality itself". They must next locate Rip Hunter, who is revealed to be working as a CEO of a company in 2030 Los Angeles. # "Oh Captain, My Captain"- During the New York attack, Rip recovered the Spear of Destiny from the Waverider and used the time drive to escape. In the present, the team learns about the spear and arrives in Los Angeles, 2030, when they confront Darhk, William and Ra's attempting to kidnap Rip, who has no memories of his previous adventures and is training with Henry Owens. Both parties escape; and Rip is arrested by the police. The team abducts him from custody and takes him to the Waverider. Jefferson, Nate, and Ray are revealed to have lost their specialties and powers since the aberration caused Owens to undo everything Ray, Nate, and Jefferson have built. While Jefferson, Karen, Nate, and Ray meet Owens to dissuade him, the others learn that Owens has a fragment of the spear. Darhk, William, and Ra's overpower Karen's party and forces them to search for the fragment in a dumpster. The others arrive and a battle ensues, during which they recover the fragment and the Medallion; but Rip is abducted by Vril , whose partners intend to torture him to find the other fragments. Owens continues being a CEO ; and the team vows to rescue Rip. Meanwhile, Alex opens up to Jason on how he feels about Lester's reappearance. # "Patriots"- In Gotham City 2018, Vril, Damian, Lilith, and Ra's Al Ghul recruit William just hours after the 2018 Arkham Knight was killed by Bruce. The Sixes' attempts to extract information from Rip fail repeatedly, exacerbating tensions within the group. Vril disappears after insisting on his superiority, assigning William, Damian, and Ra's to access a bank safe deposit box in Switzerland 2026. , the number of which Damian found engraved on Rip's tooth, before they travel to 1789 and recruit an assassin named Lady Vic. Meanwhile, Jason recruits Lily to help the team decode the amulet. She finds out that she is an aberration, and gets angry with Jason. After a failed robbery, William, and Damian decide to work together against Vril. The Legends realize that the mystery kryptonian is Vril, , and that he needs the spear to undo his removal from existence. Damian, William, Ra's and Lady Vic break into the bank vault, finding a record of Rip's memories. They force Vril to tell the truth about his disappearances. He reveals that Bizarro , now the undead Kryptonian,Ultimate , has been chasing him after Rebirth. They manage to trap the pursuing the kryptonian in the vault and escape, with Vril agreeing not to humiliate the Six again. Lily returns home after she and Jason reconcile, while the Six restores Rip's memories, albeit with "adjustments". In Washington D.C, 1974 Rip shoots Gerald Ford. # "Invasion"- Rip has been brainwashed into working with the Six, now called The Hunter. The Legends, who felt the timequake, head to Christmas Eve, 1974, to protect Ford. As Sara, Mari, Alex, and Kendra escort Ford, Rip and an alien race called the Reach , armed with modern-day technology, while Karen catches up witg her old JLA members Damage and Hawk, who have news on what happened to the team. Rip disables the team's technology and shoots Sara in the chest, while Alex and Ford are kidnapped. Ronnie holds off Rip while a shrunken Ray works to fix the Waverider. Karen and Jefferson share a tender moment in the wilderness. Alex learns that Ford will be executed in the morning and formulates an escape plan. Rip uses Sara as leverage to get Ronnie to give him the spear fragment before snapping her neck. The Waverider's power is restored and Sara is revived in time to stop an enraged Ronnie from killing Rip. Jefferson, Karen, Carter, Ralph, Buddy, Mari, and Kendra save Alex and Ford who goes on to lead the United States once again, and celebrate Christmas. Karen tells Jefferson they should remain friends, and the team celebrate Christmas on the Waverider. # "Back To The Titanic"-Rip finds former JLA member Dr. Mid-Nite in Detroit, 2100 killing him and taking his spear fragment. Gideon locates the next fragment in Queenstown 1912, the year the Titanic happened. Karen recognizes one of the crew members as Jade , her and Courtney's former comrade in the JLA. She explains that Hunter joined the JLA on their final mission to secure the spear. He divided it into four pieces for more safety. The Six kidnap Captain Edward Smith, and try to travel back in time to prevent the Titanic from even happening. They control his mind using a device taken from 2100 in order to enter the Titanic threatening to destroy it unless the spear is brought to them. Sara persuades Guinevere to help them fight back while Karen convinces Jade , to entrust her with the fragment. Upon learning that Ray has joined the army the team devises a plan to reverse the effect of the device, and Edward subdues Rip. Ray engages Damien and gets shot, but survives due to his suit's armor. In the changed history, Ray is revealed to have been become a part of World War l. Later, Rip's mind is saved by Sara. # "ARGGH!"- The Legends head to Bristol, United Kingdom 1690, where Michael Carter is working as a consultant. Michael reveals that he hid his spear fragment in the treasure of a younger Blackbeard. but then reveals that Blackbeard's father also wants the mysterious medallion in the treasure chest. It is revealed that Ra's Al Ghul has taken the identity of Jack Swigert, as he incapacitates the other two. Ray and Nate go undercover as British men , and manages to restrain Ra's before retrieving the spear fragment. However, the Waverider is damaged when Sara attempts to stop the League Of Assassin's futuristic style weapons, leaving Ray and Nate stranded in 1690. Ray, Nate and Ra's manage to escape, getting executed by a young Blackbeard, who screams "off with their heads!"/ They are then caught by the Waverider, just in time. Ra's is restrained, but does calculate the angle the team needs to reenter the atmosphere. With no other way to save the Waverider from destruction, Michael sacrifices himself by opening one of the Waverider outer hatches, being sucked outside the ship. Jefferson , disappointed that he wasn't able to create a potentially better life for his family, passes on Michael's message to his teenage father. Sara and Rip seem to clash over who should Captain the ship, but eventually reach a mutual agreement to lead the team together. Karen asks Gideon to show her the fate of her village and her family, revealing to Karen the destruction of her village and knowledge of her granddaughter Belle, who is destined to become the next Bumblebee. # "Hero"- The Legends along with Rip get a strange message from 2019, revealing that a piece of the Spear Of Destiny is located in 2019, Metropolis. As the team arrives, they see a Metropolis that is in ruins, revealed to be the effects of World War III. As Sara and the team, locate S.T.A.R Labs, they find an abandoned lab, with a piece of Superman's cape in the ruins. An older bearded Christopher Garrick (Dean Cain), enters the building, and is shocked that the Legends were too late. Ray asks them what happened, and he reveals that Brainiac killed Team Superman, and caused the third World War, leaving him and Jessie alive. Christopher calls Jessie for help, in assisting the Legends in their mission, since the sun energy inside Garrick has been absorbed since his last fight with Bizarro, which is why he is getting older, and is weaker. Jessie arrives, revealed to have retired the Powergirl identity, and becomes Superwoman, and dons a suit that can recharge her energy. The Legends along with Jessie team up and go after Brainiac, who changed the timeline on purpose, in order to throw the Legends off of his trail. The Legends and Superwoman take out the guards, and Garrick uses a Kryptonite gun managing to injure Brainiac before he speeds off. Later, Gideon sends the team to 2039 in order to stop the Secret Six, who has a new weapon provided by Brainiac. # "Atomic"- The Legends along with Rip Hunter arrive in 2039, St. Roch where they find that crime and corruption has taken over the city. The team decides to take down a bunch of criminals begin attacking the city. An armored man, wearing a futuristic version of Ray's ATOM suit, takes down the criminals. He then starts fighting the Legends, until Sara finds a way to disable his suit. He escapes, and Jefferson is able to track his hideout, discovering his secret identity as Ryan Choi (Osiric Chau), a young scientist who became the next Atom, following future Ray Palmer's disappearance. Ray determined to find his future counterpart, goes with Kendra, Carter, Mari, and Jefferson to locate him. The pair find Palmer Technologies now renamed as Palmer Consolidated. The rest of the Legends join the others, along with Ryan and see an older version of Ray, who tells them that they should leave while they still can. Later, Sara confronts Future Ray on why he shut them out, and he reveals that in the year 2025 his Legends are killed by The Secret Six, and Brainiac murdered his Mari, which led to him giving up his identity as The Atom. Meanwhile, a villain who Ryan has a past with, attacks the city and kidnaps Nate to so he can create futuristic technology to take over the world. The Legends team up with the Future Atom as well as Ray donning a newer version of his ATOM suit. Dwarfstar tortures Nate, for help and threatens to kill him, unless Nate creates a bunch of robot's from his Citizen Steel suit. The future Atoms take down the guards, while the Legends track down Nate's whereabouts. As the team goes into battle with Dwarfstar, and his soldiers, Alex uses an upgraded Kryptonite gun for more added power, disabling the guards, as Sara with the help of Kendra, Mari, and Karen take down Dwarfstar. In the end, Ray decides to train Ryan, and Future Ray shares a moment with Mari. Brainiac arrives, and assembles the other members of the Secret Six. # "Ray"- The Legends and Rip continue to stay in 2039, in order for Ray to mentor Ryan feeling that he is still reckless, and could get himself killed. Vril, Damian Darkh, Lester and Ra's Al Ghul arrive in 2039. They then break into Palmer Consolidated stealing a fragment of the spear of destiny. Using a futuristic version of Gideon, the team determine that The Secret Six has followed them to 2039, and the Legends along with Future Atom team up to go after them. Meanwhile, Carter begins having nightmares about the future, and struggles to tell Kendra that he dies in those dreams by an unknown person. Alex engages Lester in a heated battle, but Alex hesitates and is defeated. Brainiac knocks out Ryan, and zooms him away. The Legends go to Future Ray for help, who tracks them using Gideon. Donning a future ATOM suit, Future Ray joins forces with the Legends and has an epic fight against the Secret Six, with Sara engaging Ra's Al Ghul in combat. Carter, Kendra, Mari, Karen, Courtney, Nate, and Jefferson manage to save Ryan, and causes the Six to escape. In the end, the Legends begin to feel that they should leave 2039, in fear of disruptions of the timeline. Brainiac heads back to the year 2016, and grabs a time remnant of Vandal Savage from a point in time before Batman and Superman along with the Hawks fought him. # "Savage's Return"- The Legends travel to 2019, where they formulate a plan to install a system in Gideon to locate the Spear of Destiny. Meanwhile, Ralph checks in on his wife, and young daughter and struggles to come to terms that he can never have a life with his family, and Jefferson decides to visit his wife, offering Ralph that he is a hero now, a Legend that can make a difference. Meanwhile, William Dent, and Brainiac along with Vandal Savage arrive in 2019, where they track down a piece of the spear, who they are able to track from Julie Roberts, a scientist who unknowingly has the pair. The Legends discover their plan. Rip and the team, manage to arrive at Trax Corp, where they initially save Julie, but Carter and Kendra are shocked when they come face to face with an old enemy, Vandal Savage (Ray Stevenson). The trio escape, but not before injure Sara. In the end, Carter swears that he will take down Savage, even if it means killing him. # "Savage's Reckoning- Sara instructs Nate, Karen, and Courtney to watch over Julie since the Secret Six plan to use her in their plan. Meanwhile, The Secret Six along with Vandal Savage plan their ultimate plan to get the spear, which is why they send Lester to try to talk Alex into giving up. Alex engages Lester in a major fight, and when they fire their weapons they both cancel out. Later, Rip tries to go after Savage alone, but Carter reveals that he should be the one to stop him. The Legends plan their ultimate battle against the Secret Six, with Carter going alone to stop Savage. Hawkman faces Savage in a brutal confrontation, and gains the upper hand until Savage stabs Carter with a spear, which devastates the team as they had to witness him die again. Sara engages Savage, defeating him and Kendra kills Savage. Alex knocks out Lester, and takes him back to the rest of the team, as Brainiac speeds off with the others. In the end, Julia gives Nate and Jefferson upgraded suits, with Nate deciding to take his grandfathers mantle as Commander Steel. The Legends bury Carter Hall in a hawk themed grave. # "Redcoat"- William Dent and Vril Dox travel to the year 1774 during the time of the American Revolution. They manage to kidnap a younger George Washington before he was ever president, and William proposes to help him eliminate the British. The Legends learn of the aberration, and travel to 1774 where Sara has Ray, Ronnie, Jason, and Rip go undercover as agents of America. While, Sara and Rip manage to infiltrate the base, taking down soldiers with the help from Vixen, Karen, Courtney, Buddy, and Nate. At a gala, Nate and Kendra go undercover as a married couple, in order to save Washington from Brainiac. However, Brainaic initiates a shoot out, that injures Kendra. The rest of the Legends take down the army, and Sara engages William in another fight, she nearly kills him until William mentions that her sister his alive and that she could see her again. Brainiac damages part of the Waverider until Alex blasts his Kryptonite gun, and Firestorm blasts Vril as he escapes. Sara wipes Washington's memory and sends him back to his house, with George Washington having no memory of the recent events. In the end, Nate decides for the team to go to Gotham City 2051, in order for future Barbara Gordon to download a new security program that will repair the Waverider and upgrade Gideon. # "Beyond"- The Legends travel to 2051 Gotham City, in order to get Future Barbara to repair the damage Waverider and to upgrade Gideon's software. The team visits future Barbara revealing that she has quit aiding Bruce and his team, as they have become an enemy of the city. Sara, and Ray visit the Batcave, where they see a 65 year old Bruce Wayne who continues to fight crime as the Batman, with War Hawk, Batman ll, and Jason Wayne the new Red Robin. Future Bruce tells Sara that they don't belong in this time, and that they will eventually be apart of a "war" that puts all heroes against each other. He tells them that after they fix the Waverider they should leave 2051. However, Future Barbara convinces Future Bruce to give the Legends a chance when a new killer called the "Heretic strikes Gotham City. The new Bat-Family and the Legends initiate a fight, in order to stop Heretic from murdering GCPD officers led by police commissioner Mallory O'Hara. While the Legends save hostages, Future Batman engages Heretic in a major fight, realizing that he fights just as Future Bruce did when he was younger. He knocks his Heretic's mask off discovering that it's a clone of his younger self. He subdues Future Bruce, and escapes with Ra's Al Ghul who took the identity of Henri Ducard. Jefferson uses a piece of the Heretic's suit in order to track them down, realizing that the Heretic is in league with the League Of Assassins. Jefferson and Future Barbara find a location, as the Legends and new Bat Family launch a fight between the League and Heretic. Sara with help from Mari, and Kendra take down Ra's Al Ghul. Future Batman manages to subdue the Heretic, and is forced to kill him when he shoots future Barbara. The team attends a funeral for Barbara, but not before Terry AKA Future Batman ll gives Sara information for his father Lucius Fox, to know his son's destiny. Sara quickly travels to 2019 and gives Lucius the message. The Legends then travel to 1917 to stop the Secret Six. Karen, tempted by the Spear's power, offers using the spear to erase the Six from reality, but the idea is opposed by the others. Using the map and the spear, they track the blood to the Somme battlefield, where Rip manages to convince both sides to a temporary ceasefire, during which the Legends acquire the blood. They are confronted by Darhk, William, Ra's and Buchinsky , who ultimately convinces Alex to join the Six and give them the spear, with which they escape after Buchinsky triggers a conflict, leading to the destruction of the blood. William returns to the Six with the Kalebros Manuscript, which they use to activate the spear. # "The Secret Six Vs. Legends Of Tomorrow"- In the new reality created by the Secret Six, Vril Dox is now the genius CEO of S.T.A.R. Labs and has captured the Ultimate, Damian Darhk is the mayor of Gotham City, William Dent's family is alive and has his hand restored, Lilith has taken over the world as a queen, Ra's Al Ghul is in charge of the League of Assassins this time with unlimited assassins, and Trent and Buchinsky control Metropolis as Bloosdport, and The Electrocutioner but they still answer to Dox as their superior. Ray, Nate, Rutsch, Ronnie, work in S.T.A.R. Labs for Dox, Sara, Karen, Courtney, Ralph, Mari and Kendra work as enforcers for Darhk, killing any vigilante who opposes him, and Jefferson is a conspiracy theorist. Rip, being the only member of the Legends who is aware of the changes in reality, has given up and now bakes cakes onboard the Waverider. Alex , who is unsatisfied with his easy life of crime, takes Jefferson to re-assemble the Legends, using Ray's new invention, the reality gun, to restore their memories. Rutsch , who is abused by Ronnie in this reality, breaks the gun after the latter attempts to use it on him. They resolve to reclaim the Spear from Dox , before he can use an incinerator built by Rutsch powerful enough to destroy it, cementing the new reality. Darhk, Dent, Buchinsky, Lilith and Ra's also form an alliance against Dox to reclaim the Spear for themselves. In a fight to retrieve the Spear, Karen who attempts to restore reality, is killed by Buchinsky, thus enabling Dox to destroy the Spear. Now trapped in this alternate reality forever, without their special powers, the defeated Legends make a risky plan to stop the Six from ever getting the Spear in the first place, by travelling back to 1917 and preventing the Spear from being taken. Elsewhere, Rip and the Waverider are revealed to be miniaturized in Dox's office. # "Remnants Of War"- The Legends regain contact with the Waverider and Ray de-miniaturizes both it and Rip. The Legends travel back to the Battle of the Somme to steal the Spear before the Six can use it, while Dox arrives from the altered reality, and destroys the blood of Christ, before killing future Ray and Nate, and informs the past Six members about the future Legends. The Legends end up interacting with their past selves, creating a time storm that prevents them from using the past Legends' Waverider to escape when they are ambushed by Dent, Darhk, Lilith, Ra's, and Buchinsky. During the subsequent battle, the future Legends, with the exception of Sara and Rip, are killed by the Six , before they are in turn incapacitated by the past Legends. Dox arrives with multiple past versions of himself to fight the team, while Sara begins to use the Spear to rewrite reality. After Sara speaks to a manifestation of Selina who learns that she is alive but without a soul, Vril takes the spear and attempts to use it against the team, only for Sara to reveal that she made the Spear defunct and that she released the Ultimate , who kills Vril and erases him, his past versions, and the Spear from existence. With the mission complete, the remaining future Legends fade out of existence too. Jefferson convinces Karen and Courtney to go back to 1962 since their descendants have futures, before Jefferson and Karen share one last kiss. The Legends drop off Dent at his apartment in 2018, and erase Darhk, Buchinsky, Ra's and Lilith's memories, dropping them off in 1988, 2015, and 1947, respectively, to live out their destinies and eventual deaths. Rip leaves the team, telling Sara that he has taught her everything. The Legends set off for Aruba, 2019, at Alex's request, but find themselves in Los Angeles, 2019, which, due to their meddling in time, now has buildings from different time periods and is swarming with dinosaurs. Category:Legends Of Tomorrow Category:Seasons Category:Season Three Category:Bat24 Category:Cartoon44 Category:Migster7